The diameter of many traditional vent caps may not meet various plumbing/building code requirements. For example, a vent cap may restrict air flow into and/or out of the vent stack in violation of plumbing/building code requirements. In addition, many vent caps do not prevent insects and/or other animals such as birds or squirrels from entering the vent pipe and obstructing at least a portion of the vent pipe by, for example, building a nest or the animal itself becoming lodged in the vent pipe. Still other vent caps are not aesthetically pleasing and/or are not cost effective. Accordingly, there is a need for a vent cap that meets various plumbing/building code requirements, prevents insects from entering and/or obstructing the vent pipe, provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance, and/or is cost effective. Vent caps disclosed herein in various embodiments meet one or more of these objectives.